


Esclave des dothrakis

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Bisexual Character, Dothraki, F/F, Minor Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen, POV Yara Greyjoy, Romance, Slavery
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Une seiche au milieu du désert, dans une horde dothraki. Cela parait totalement inconcevable, pourtant c'est ce qu'il est arrivé à Yara Greyjoy.
Relationships: Yara Greyjoy/Daenerys Targaryen
Kudos: 2





	1. Disparue en mer

**Prologue : Disparue en mer**

Après avoir passé plusieurs semaines à fond de cale, revoir ainsi la lumière du soleil avait quelque chose d'inespéré. Mais elle avait en même temps été aveuglée, ces yeux c'étaient habitués à l'obscurité depuis sa capture dans le Détroit. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, après autant de temps en mer elle pourrait aussi bien se trouver sur les côtes de Sothoryos que de retour chez elle. Il y avait du sable, à perte de vue, beaucoup de sable. Essos ? Ou bien Dorne ? Elle ne le savait point. 

Un mois plus tôt, sa flotte avait été détruite par celle de son oncle, Euron Greyjoy, qui l'avait ensuite capturée. Elle avait perdue un œil dans cet affrontement, la rendant borgne. Son équipage avait été en très grande partie massacré, elle était l'une des rares survivantes. 

Vêtue d'une fine tenue de soie blanche, elle se trouvait sur une estrade au milieu d'autres femmes de toutes origines. Les esclavagistes qui l'avait rachetée à son oncle l'avait rendue beaucoup plus docile, à coup de fouets. Finalement, personne ne voulut d'elle. Son œil manquant devait y être pour quelque chose. Ce fut la même chose dans la ville suivante, et ces tortionnaires passèrent leur colère sur elle, la fouettant jusqu’au sang à plusieurs endroits de son corps, devenu progressivement de plus en plus frêle. 

Finalement, quand ils virent qu'ils ne la viendrait jamais, ils l'abandonnèrent en plein désert, sans eau ni nourriture. Et alors elle marcha, encore et encore. Le sable sous ses pieds nus et abîmés était brûlant et s'incrustant dans chacune de ces plaies et de ces éraflures. Elle tomba les genoux à terre, déshydratée et épuisée. Elle devait continuer, elle refusait de mourir dans l'anonymat le plus total. Elle était une Greyjoy, une fille de la mer et du sel, ce n'était pas une insolation qui allait la … la … la tuer ?


	2. Traverser la mer dothrak

**Chapitre 1 : Traverser la mer dothrak**

La première chose qu'elle sentit en reprenant conscience ce fut les cordes qui lui liaient les mains. Donc elle avait été retrouvée par des esclavagistes, encore, à se demander si la mort n'était finalement pas préférable. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la fer-née vit qu'elle n'était pas seule. D'autres jeunes femmes se trouvaient à ses côtés, et des jeunes hommes aussi. Déjà ils n'étaient pas enchaînés, donc ce n'était pas des fer-nés ou des habitants des cités libres d'Essos. Un homme passa devant elle, grand avec de longs cheveux coiffés en boucles et torse-nu. Elle était tombée sur des sauvages dothrakis, génial … des barbares à cheval qui en plus de lui infliger les sévices habituels allaient également la "monter". 

\- Relève-les, ordonna l'homme à un de ses semblables, nous sommes attendus à Pentos. 

Les cités libres … encore. Le dieu noyé devait visiblement se moquer d'elle. 

Plusieurs dothrakis les firent se lever et la horde se remit en marche. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas avant la fin de la journée et plusieurs fois Yara vit certains de ces "congénères" s'effondrer au sol. Ceux qui ne se relevaient pas assez vite étaient fouettés. 

Le soir, l'un d'eux vint la voir et la conduisit brutalement dans l'une des tentes. Au vu de sa taille, ce devait être celle de leur chef, de leur khal. Elle fut poussée dedans sans gentillesse, ces liens avaient été détachés lorsqu'il avait fallu monter le camps. Lorsqu'il le lui ordonna, elle s'allongea, comme le lui avait appris son oncle lors de sa captivité. Et une fois que ce fut fini, un autre dothrakis la ramena avec les autres esclaves. Et les jours suivants ne furent que la même routine. Certains soirs elle était tranquille, c'étaient d'autres esclaves malheureuses qui lui étaient amenées. 

Puis, au bout de plusieurs semaines : Pentos. Peut-être que là elle pourrait s'échapper et essayer de rejoindre Westeros. Mais pour aller ou ? Son frère ne se souvenait probablement plus d'elle quand à son père … il la jetterait dehors si il apprenait ce qu'il lui était arrivée. Et puis partir était trop risqué, si elle était reprise seule la mort l'attendait. La seule chose qu'il lui restait désormais c'était le feu de la vengeance qui animait son cœur, le feu d'un dragon. 


	3. Irri et Doreah

**Chapitre 2 : Irri et Doreah**

Un mariage … cette longue marche pour que ce khal épouse une adolescente d'à peine quinze ans et qui était en plus la dernière des Targaryen. Avant, Yara aurait pu séduire son frère pour échapper à sa condition, mais non seulement il semblait aussi sain d'esprit que le reste de sa famille, mais elle … elle n'en avait plus la force. Ils y étaient parvenus … à la briser. 

Elle fut offerte à la jeune dragonne pour la servir. Elle n'était plus une esclave mais une servante désormais, ce n'était pas comme si ça changeait beaucoup de choses à sa condition. Puis la horde repart vers la mer dothrak. Cette fois-ci, la fer-née avait eu le droit de chevaucher à cheval aux côtés de sa nouvelle maîtresse. Il y avait également deux autres servantes avec elle, Doreah et Irri. La première venait de Lys et avait vécu plusieurs années dans une maison de plaisir, Yara en était certaine, et la seconde était une dothraki qui devait venir d'un khalasar rival. Mais aucune d'elles n'avait été l'une de leurs esclaves. Aucune d'elles ne savait ce qu'elle avait ressenti. 

Après une journée entière à cheval, une nouvelle torture pour elle, ils arrivèrent dans un campement qu'ils avaient montés lors de leur dernier passage quelques jours plus tôt. C'était essentiellement des femmes et des enfants qui y vivaient, avec leurs esclaves et des guerriers pour les défendre. Yara avait mal partout, une journée entière à cheval … elle n'avait jamais connu ça. Pourtant elle avait déjà mis son corps à rude épreuve par le passé, la vie n'était jamais simple lorsque son sang était de fer et de sel. 

\- Besoin d'aide ? lui proposa une voix masculine

C'était Viserys Targaryen, le frère de la marié. 

\- Non, répondit-elle

Elle descendit seule de son cheval et fit quelques pas. Son corps était engourdi et douloureux. 

\- Vous allez bien ? lui demanda une voix grave en posant sa main sur son épaule

Surprise, Yara se retourna brusquement et fit quelques pas en arrière qui la déstabilisèrent et la firent tomber par terre. L'homme lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever, qu'elle refusa. 

\- Ne refaites jamais ça, dit-elle une fois à nouveau debout, s'il vous plaît. 

\- Très bien. Irri et Doreah sont avec la khaleesi dans sa tente. Elle non plus n'est pas habituée à ses longues marches à cheval. 

\- Merci. 

Elle entra dans la dite tente, il n'y avait que la jeune femme et ses deux autres servantes. 

\- Vous aussi ? lui demanda-t-elle en essayant de sourire 

\- Oui, moi aussi. 

Elles lui donnèrent un onguent à appliquer sur ces fesses pour faire passer la douleur. Cette douleur-là au moins partirait un jour. 


	4. L'étalon qui dominera le monde

**Chapitre 3 : L'étalon qui dominera le monde**

Elle était enceinte, leur khaleesi était enceinte. C’était une merveilleuse nouvelle pour tous, mais pas pour elle. L’avenir de l’adolescente argentée lui était bien égal. Elle était sa nouvelle maîtresse, certes, et Drogo ne la touchait plus depuis, mais rien n’avait changé. Yara était toujours une esclave des dothrakis, seule, loin de chez elle et brisée. 

Pour célébrer ce que tous considéraient comme un grand événement, un somptueuse cérémonie avait été organisé dans le dosh khaleen, le sanctuaire le plus sacré de Vaes dothrak. Il y avait eu un banquet, précédé d'un rituel barbare durant lequel leur khaleesi avait dû manger un cœur de cheval en guise de présage favorable. 

Mais c'était lors du banquet qui avait donc suivi qu'il s'était passé ce qu'elle redoutait tant. Viserys Targaryen, le frère aîné légèrement fou de la jeune Daenerys, avait fait un autre scandale et menacé avec son épée sa sœur. Il avait ainsi violé toutes les lois dothrakis en vigueur au sein de leur ville. Et cela, il l'avait payé de sa vie. Le dragon avait fini par obtenir la couronne qu'il voulait tant, un couronne d'or fondu. Et tandis que deux membres du khalasar se débarrassaient du corps, Ser Jorah Mormont s'approcha d'elle visiblement soucieux.

\- J'espère que cela ne vous a pas trop … révulsée. 

\- J'ai vu largement pire, Ser Jorah.

\- Comment cela ? 

\- Vous n'avez probablement pas oublié la rébellion de mon père. J'ai vu deux de mes frères être tués lors de la bataille et le troisième m'être brutalement arraché pour devenir le pupille de votre suzerain. 

\- Vous êtes …, murmura le nordien

\- J'étais Yara Greyjoy, capitaine et héritière des îles de fer. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus rien. 

\- Vous n'êtes pas rien. J'ai vu comment la khaleesi vous regardait. Exactement comme elle, et comme Doreah, vous avez été brutalement arrachée à votre contrée d'origine. 

\- Exactement comme vous ? demanda l'esclave en souriant

\- D'une certaine manière, oui. Mais mon exil a été volontaire, contrairement au votre. 

\- Si je me souviens bien, vous aviez le choix entre ça et la décapitation. 

\- La justice de Lord Stark était limpide. 

\- Et pourtant, vous avez choisi de servir un maître dont la justice est toute aussi radicale. 

\- Radicale certes, mais impartial. Viserys avait dépassé les bornes, ce n'est pas par plaisir que même sa propre sœur l'a condamné à mort. 


	5. L'Imbrûlée

**Chapitre 4 : L'Imbrulée**

Yara se tenait aux côtés de Ser Jorah, lorsque Daenerys Targaryen entra dans le brasier, pour mourir aux côtés de son époux. Aucun d'eux ne voulait la voir périr ainsi, mais leur avait donné l'ordre de ne pas intervenir. Alors, comme ce qu'il restait du prestigieux khalasar de Khal Drogo, ils l'observaient s'engouffrer dans les flammes qui lui léchaient la peau. Et au milieu de ce crépitement incandescent, ils pouvaient entendre les incantations de la sorcière, de celle qui avait prit à Daenerys son amour et son fils. Sa peau brûlait, imbibée par l'huile que lui avait versé les sangs-coureurs de Drogo sur le corps, pour le meurtre de leur chef respecté. 

\- Elle ne survivra pas, murmura Yara

\- À l'aube, nous l'enterrons dignement, ensuite je partirais. Venez avec moi, sinon les dothrakis vous feront à nouveau subir les même sévices qu'avant. 

La comète dans le ciel était rouge comme le sang qui avait coulé. Et la fumée qui se dégageait déjà du bûcher funéraire faisait pleurer leurs yeux, se mêlant à leurs larmes de tristesses. Dans quelques heures, tout serait terminé. 

Mais, lorsque le soleil se leva à l'est, ce n'est pas un corps calciné que retrouvèrent Ser Jorah et les trois servantes. 

\- Khaleesi, murmura l'ours abasourdi

Au milieu de la cendre, la jeune femme se releva. Sur l'un de ces bras se trouvaient deux petits dragons, tandis que le troisième avait trouvé refuge dans ces cheveux imbrûlés. 

Et alors, Ser Jorah et les trois jeunes femmes s'inclinèrent, rapidement imités par le reste des hommes, femmes et enfants présents. Elle était leur khaleesi, ils la suivraient jusqu'à la mort et même au-delà. 

La dragonne avait quelque chose d'envoutant aux yeux de la fer-née, quelque chose d'indomptable. 


End file.
